The present disclosure relates to a job-site electric apparatus.
There are known job-site electric apparatuses in which a battery pack attachable to and detachable from a housing is employed as a power source. In some cases, an attachment/detachment portion for the battery pack in the housing includes a terminal holder having one or more terminals for receiving power supply from the battery pack. It is preferable that a configuration to retain the terminal holder be capable of reducing invasion of foreign matter, such as water and dust, into the housing.
In an example disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5962325, a sealing member is mounted around the terminal holder, and the terminal holder is held by the housing.